


Lorien legacies tales

by joebodonald



Series: lemony fresh tales [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Message or comment if you want to write any of these prompts. I am created and perverted but sadly I am not much of a writer. I would be happy to beta for any of these prompts or other similar ideas. <br/>Thanks,<br/>JoeBodonald</p></blockquote>





	Lorien legacies tales

Lorien legacies tales 

Marina x five  
-marina hates five but she loves his dick

Six x five

Sarah x five

Six x setrakus ra

Marina x setrakus ra

Sarah x setrakus ra

Sarah x Sam 

Mogs x Sarah 

Mogs x marina

Mogs x six

Six x Bernie kosar

Bernie kosar x Sarah 

Dust x six

**Author's Note:**

> Message or comment if you want to write any of these prompts. I am created and perverted but sadly I am not much of a writer. I would be happy to beta for any of these prompts or other similar ideas.   
> Thanks,  
> JoeBodonald


End file.
